How it Starts
by ohsnapitzemma
Summary: How Hayffie started, more to come about mockingjay and post mockingjay


**Hi so um this is my first fan fiction story so reviews and stuff would be nice... the story's kinda long but whateves:) hope ya likey:)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

This is her first year as an escort. She has never seen a Reaping before, because her mother doesn't allow the children (Effie and her 3 brothers) to watch such violence, however she has heard from friends before that they are amazing and exciting. It may have been this way in Districts 1 and 2, but not in District 12 in which she will be escorting for. It is 8:47 and Effie is in the dining compartment of the train, looking at her golden wig with a silver butterfly perched on one of her curls (fake, of course) in a compact mirror. As usual, not a hair out of place. She imagines the faces of the citizens of District 12 on this, what she thinks is, a glorious day. She daydreams about luxurious parties, extravagant foods (much like the food in the Capitol she grew up eating), and fabulous clothes.

By 9:00, Effie has stepped off of the train in a metallic silver dress with gold flowers and gold high heels. When she looks up from her shining shoes, her stomach flips at the sight of the dying district. She walks around seeing mothers and their children outside getting ready for the Reaping, some are in tears, enveloped in their mothers arms, fearing the thoughts of their names being pulled out of the glass bowl. She has never seen so many sad and non-pastel faces in an area at one time. This was only the beginning of the sad truth that is the 70th annual Hunger Games.

The time is now 10:45. Effie has been acquainted with the Mayor and his family and other District 12 officials. This year would be 12-year-old Madge's first Reaping as well, and by the expression on her face, Effie can tell she is scared to death as well as 98% of District 12. Including Effie.

10:53. A drunken man stumbles in. Effie can barely hear Mayor Undersee mumble,"This man has never done any good for this district." then something about him being a disgrace over the commotion this man is causing. Effie is both astonished by the profanities spilling out of his mouth and somewhat... amused. She can't help but smirk when he knocks over a lamp, setting a chain reaction breaking several vases with wilting flowers and a picture of the Mayor shaking President Snow's hand. The entire room falls silent, except for Effie, who giggles at Haymitch after he states that "This was like this when he walked in" although they watched it happen. Haymitch shoots a look of confusion at the laughing Capitol citizen. "Who's she?" nodding his head in her direction and getting up from the couch to shake her hand, but tripping while looking into her (fake) gold eyes.

"I'm Effie Trinket, the new escort from the Capitol. I assume you are the mentor, Mr. Abernathy, correct?"

"What? Oh um yeah. I knew you weren't that old hag from last year. I'm Haymi- wait you already said that."

"Well I would hope I don't look old." Effie laughed while saying this.

"Let's say you come over to my place in the Victor's Village for a drink. Ya know, get acquainted before having to share a train together." Haymitch insisted, obviously flirting.

"I would love to, Mr. Abernathy, but I have to head to the square to get ready for the Reaping. We'll have enough time for drinks and talking on the train." Effie was obviously not interested in getting acquainted with anyone after the morning she's had. Finally realizing what she said, Effie blurted out, "Along with the tributes of course. Not alone. Not that I wouldn't want to be alone with-" She cuts herself off before making an even bigger fool of herself in front of the District 12 officials.

"It's okay, I know what you mean, sweetheart." Haymitch reassures her, patting her small shoulder with his large hand.

"Alright, well I'll see you in the square at noon, Mr. Abernathy." Effie says turning and walking away to keep him from seeing the red on her cheeks, forgetting the thick layer of silver tint coating her face.

"Hey, Trinket! Just call me Haymitch!"

"Alright, Mr. Aberna- Haymitch." He laughs and stares at her as she walks away.

_This should be fun. _Haymitch thinks as Effie's perfectly polished gold and silver nails open the door as she walks out. _Real__ fun._

CHAPTER 2

Growing up in the Capitol, having all of the attention in the world, Effie felt like an outsider in District 12. She craves attention, in any form. Also, from growing up in the Capitol, she has to mask her true feelings about this hurting district and the awful games. For the entire Reaping (She realized her friends were wrong, that it's horrible) Effie had to act like an idiot and keep from crying when a very small 13 year old girl came up shaking and an 18 year old boy who was skin and bones and stared at the ground the whole time saying how he wishes that it was his brother instead. It took so much for her not to start sobbing and hold these two children in her arms and promise them it would be alright. But she knew, deep down that it wouldn't be alright. All she did was look at Haymitch, her eyes watering, and look at the camera and smile. Finishing the Reaping with a "Happy Hunger Games" and a "May the odds be ever in your favor." Even though Effie knew the odds weren't in anyone's favor. They never are.

After the children have said their far too short goodbyes to their families, Effie leads them onto the train, a Peacekeeper behind them holding up Haymitch, as he is drunk and passed out. It's the effect the Games have on him. On everyone.

After explaining mostly everything on the train to the two tributes, they head to their compartments to sit in silence for a while, maybe cry, it only seemed right in Effie's mind. While the children are in their rooms, Effie walks over to Haymitch's room to find him sitting at the edge of his bed. "Haymitch?" Effie walks over to his bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I think I'm good. You here for that drink?" He says smiling at her.

"Yes, yes I am" Effie returned a smile.

Haymitch poured her a glass of what smelled like alcohol but looked like water. Not bothering asking what it was, not as she would normally do but she felt like she can trust Haymitch and she felt safe in his presence, she took a sip from the glass cup. The liquid was sweet, but burned after a few sips. They talked for a good 4 cups. It was then that, sitting on the edge of his white sheeted bed lacking a comforter, Effie just blurted out how she felt.

"I'm not sure why but its something about you, Haymitch, that makes me feel safe and secure. I feel like, for once I can trust someone. And that's... you."

"Well, that's great. I guess I may be able to trust you... if you didn't look like a spoon." Haymitch teased. Effie was confused, then remembered that she was still wearing silver and gold.

"Now I may be rethinking what I had just said." Effie joked right back. She was obviously drunk, Effie never jokes about how she feels. As they laugh for a minute, Haymitch leans over and kisses her. Effie was surprised but did not object to this, not what she would usually do. But this is Haymitch. The one she trusts and keeps her safe.

Slowly moving her head back, but not far away from his face, Effie says something she wouldn't normally say. "Haymitch, I think I love you."

"Well at least I'm not the only one." He joked kissing her again while she smiled at how different he makes her. How when she's around him, the Capitol mask falls off, she can laugh, cry, or even take off her wig. She never wants this feeling to end. Ever.

CHAPTER 3

Effie spent the night. She wanted to so badly, but now it seems like a mistake. They were both drunk, Haymitch probably doesn't even remember anything that has happened. Although that last night may have been a 'drunken mistake', everything Effie said was true. Those where her actual feelings. She feels stupid for letting herself think that it was a good idea but she somehow thought that their endless joking and flirty teasing would turn into something more. But that's all it was. Empty promises.

It's 5:48. Effie's up before the children so that's good. She can get ready and play it off. Nothing ever happened. But it did. And she loves that it did, but hates it, too.

The tributes wake up at about 7:00. They enter the dining compartment and sit down, looking at the food, wondering if they are dreaming. Effie just sits at the table and asks about their lives in District 12, not making much eye contact. Sure that if she does, the despair and regret on her face will reflect onto theirs. But it's too late, it already is.

There's a very awkward silence echoing though the room.

"Where's the mentor?" The girl finally speaks up. Effie just wishes it wasn't about Haymitch.

"You want me to find him, Effie?" The boy asks very generously. He reminds Effie of her older brother. Not just his curly brown hair, but his kindness. This makes her even more sad. He was the oldest of the children and had died about a month and a half ago.

"No, no. That won't be necessary. You two enjoy your breakfast. I'll be back with Haymitch momentarily." Effie said with the best fake smile she can produce and trying not to cry just yet.

She walks through the narrow cars until she reaches Haymitch's room, which, evidently is right before the bar car. Pausing for a moment, thinking back to yesterday, when she was standing in this exact spot but she was much less sad than she is now. She wonders if it really was a mistake. Maybe he does remember, maybe he still feels the same way. Effie, not usually brave, does something very courageous. She opens the door.

"Haymitch? Are you in here?" Effie calls through his room. She spots a lump on his bed. _The bed._ Effie lets out a small sigh. She walks over to the bed and pulls of the sheets without hesitation. Nothing. Hearing a noise coming from the bathroom, Effie jumps bit, scared by the sound at first. She walks over to the bathroom. "Haymitch?"

"What?" Haymitch's chin is resting on the rim of the toilet. He gets up, not bothering to flush. Effie can't be more disgusted. She walks over to the toilet, nose crinkled at the smell of vomit, rolls up a piece of toilet paper, and flushes the vomit. Haymitch looks at her from the sink. "Oh how nice of you to return, princess." _He remembers!_ Effie cannot be more happy that he still has memory of the previous night.

"I'm so sorry, Haymitch, but I had to greet the children at breakfast." Effie says almost laughing because she is so happy. _Maybe last night wasn't a mistake. _ She thinks to herself as she helps him over to his bed to sit down.

"Oh." Haymitch says almost relieved. "Listen, I wanna say something about last night."

_Oh god here it comes._ Effie tries to keep a neutral face, but she can't help but be a little bit worried about what's about to spill out of Haymitch's mouth next. "Alright. Well, say it then." Effie says all too eagerly.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing. Why don't we do this more, um, often. Maybe next time as a... couple?" Haymitch says, Effie is just sitting there astonished and wondering if he's drunk.

"But the Capitol-"

"They don't have to know, sweetheart. It could be our little secret." Haymitch smiled.

"I'd very much enjoy that." Effie returned his smile.

He leaned forward and kissed her, this time he didn't taste like liquor. But Effie didn't care. She just needed to be close to him. Wrapped in his arms. The only place where she feels safe. And no one will ever know.

CHAPTER 4

Haymitch loved 'making fun' of Effie. Plus, with all the attention she could ask for from him while she was homesick, she loved it, too. After all, Effie realized these children don't talk much, usually the only times they've talked was at breakfast and when Haymitch wasn't drunk (which was a rare occasion).

Most of the time on the train, Haymitch was drunk or in bed. Not in an inappropriate way, just passed out or sleeping. Effie didn't like this at all, ever since a few nights ago, he's all she can think of. But all Haymitch can think of is his liquor. After the children head to their rooms after dinner on their last night before the Games, Effie enters her room and exchanges her Capitol attire for a pink and white striped pajama set.

Effie returns to the sitting area, sits on the fluffy tan couch that matches the green carpeting and puts her feet on the couch, her chin resting on her knees. She thinks about Haymitch. The things he said that night. She wishes so badly that he weren't so drunk and that he would remember all of the words that he said to her. She loved him, she still loves him, but he can't remember.

As soon as a small tear rolls down her pale, makeup-free face, landing on one of her blond curls, as if on cue, Haymitch walks in. Not stumbles, walks. He's not drunk. _Then where was he at supper?_ Effie wipes the tear off of her face, leaving an obvious red mark on her cheek from the hurried swipe. "Haymitch, what are you doing awake, it's late. You would normally be asleep by this hour."

"I know... but I, uh, I just wanted to see you. The kids are in there rooms, probably crying, tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Haymitch said very sadly, as if they were his children, about to be murdered for the Capitols enjoyment. "Tomorrow's gonna suck." He says the last part angrily, almost mad at Effie. But correcting himself at the end of 'suck' because he knows it's not her fault, she's as scarred as they are.

"Haymitch, I- I can't anymore. This is what I wanted to do, this is my dream job. An escort for the Hunger Games. Helping these marvelous children prepare for their marvelous jobs on television. Fighting in the arena, everyone in the Capitol said that I would love it but it's- it's terrible." Effie lets out a small sob. Haymitch sits next to her on the couch, rubbing her back and trying to assure her that everything's going to be alright. That he's had to deal with this every year.

"Tomorrow, we'll still be here in the Capitol together until the Games are over, we sit and watch them together. All of it. I'll be with you, everything will be fine." His words aren't slurred, and he's telling the truth. Haymitch is actually going to be there for Effie during the worst part of the Games. The two children they've taken care of and trained for the past few days are going to be sent to their deaths. Haymitch and Effie will have to watch.

"Yes but what happens when they-" Effie is cut off by Haymitch.

"Then we have to cope. I won't let you turn out like me, I won't let the Games hurt you like they're going to hurt these poor kids and their families tomorrow, okay?" He tucks a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "I'll protect you."

"Okay" Effie starts crying and Haymitch holds her in his arms. He means it, he'll be there for her during this torturous week. In Effie's mind, they were like her children, she was almost a mother to them. Although it was mostly Avoxes doing work, she cared for them, she was family when theirs weren't there. Effie's about to watch her children die.

CHAPTER 5

They fell asleep on the couch. Effie still cradled in Haymitch's arms, warm and safe. She doesn't want to move until she looks at the silver clock and sees that it's almost 8:30. Her movement wakes Haymitch up, startled, he holds her tighter as if protecting her like he protected his first love in his Games. Effie had to tell him that they have to get up, and after much convincing, Haymitch moves.

Within the next 2 hours they are heading down to bring the children to the hovercraft that brings them to the arena. The children allow Effie to hug them, and, trying not to cry, Effie gives each of them a long hug, not wanting to let go. She wanted to keep them safe the way Haymitch wants to keep her safe. Haymitch brings them aside, talks to them for a moment, then they are brought to the giant, flying lump of metal. Haymitch returns and stands with Effie while they wait until the hovercraft begins to fly away. They hurry upstairs, Haymitch is holding Effie's hand trying to help her keep her balance while she runs in her very high floral heels.

They're in their room just in time, they have about 17 seconds until the murder begins. It is then that Effie cries, seeing the children on the platforms, not knowing what to do when the countdown stops and the Games begin.

Haymitch sits on her left, drink in his hand. Only this time it's not liquor. She looks at him for a minute. He has to be sober to protect his Effie. She cries a little bit more, this time not knowing why. If it's because he cares, or that for once he's not drunk. She moves closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder and putting her feet on the couch, curled up. He puts his arm around her, and the first cannon goes off... not theirs.

"I think we might have some fighters this year." Haymitch was so happy they survived the Cornucopia. Effie's even happier. They're doing good so far, Effie's 'children' might actually have a chance. Until the cannon. The room fell silent.

It was the boy. Not theirs, the boy from District 7. His mangled face looked so similar to their boy, though. He was hiding in a bush, so silent, barely breathing. Several Careers walked right past him. They both let out a sigh of relief, this is the longest someone from Twelve has ever lasted. Other than Haymitch.

"Why don't you ever talk about your Games, was it really that bad?" Effie says after there was already a cannon, a girl from Five, and the tributes are starting to get tired.

"Why would I? I don't like to brag about killing other kids. No one does, besides Snow." Haymitch says while taking a sip from a cup. It was only water but Effie was concerned at first, she hates it when he drinks. "Why?"

"I don't know, you just never talk about it. I've never seen your Games anyway, I've only seen about 3 but it was never yours. What was it like?" No one has ever asked Haymitch what his Games were like, ever. He can't do anything but humor her.

"Eff, it's the worst thing in the world. You are scared outta your mind, you're starving, half dead, and alone. Almost everyone you think you trust turns against you. You have to live with the pain of killing someone for the rest of your life, some handle it differently than others. You've seen how other victors handle it, haven't you. Well, it's the exact opposite of the way I do. They're glorified murderers. Savages."

He's sitting on the couch again, Effie's curled up on his lap, speechless. Just then, she sees a tribute runs from a wolf-like pack of Careers. She almost throws up when the little boy from 5, about 12 or 13 years old, takes a trowing knife to the head and the back of the neck and falls flat on the ground as they hover over him laughing. Haymitch and Effie die a little inside because this is not a funny joke. At all.

"That sounds... awful. I would not be able to put up with any of that. I would literately sit inside of the Cornucopia before I had to kill someone." Effie finally gets some words out.

"Like I didn't try." The room falls silent. The girl from 12 is dead. It was natural causes, she tried climbing a tree but a branch broke as soon as soon as she reached the top. Effie couldn't take it anymore. She runs into her room, shuts the door, sits on the ground at the bottom of her bed, and cries. Haymitch is only a few steps behind, as soon as she heard the cannon, she was running and by the time he heard footsteps he was up running after her. He sits next to Effie on the floor, hugging her, telling her that the small, shaking girl doesn't have to be scared anymore, that she's out of the games, she doesn't have to suffer tracker jackers, starvation, or dehydration. Or worse, getting killed by one of the Careers.

Effie is still sobbing and Haymitch has fallen asleep, it's 3:48 in the morning. She has not heard any cannons, but she cannot watch another second of those Games. No. Not 'Games'. Bloodbath. She falls asleep in Haymitch's arms again.

CHAPTER 6

Haymitch didn't drink during the Games. It was for Effie, he didn't want to upset her or make himself extra work for her. The Games were hard enough on Effie, after all this was her first year ever watching them. He only comforted her, protected her from the murderous children on the flat television suspended from the ceiling.

Their boy lasted 5 days. Effie cried for 2. There was no point in watching anymore, but not watching means leaving Haymitch. Leaving her protector.

"I- I can't Haymitch. Why does this happen, why are harmless children forced to fight for their lives, year after year. Is Snow not satisfied yet? Is he not done making families slowly die because of 'living it up'? Why? Why!" Effie is cocooned in Haymitch's arms, yelling at President Snow who, although isn't there, is not done.

"Sweetheart, of all people, I agree with you. And every word of that is true. But the even sadder truth of all of this, he will never be done. Ever." Haymitch is wiping away Effie's tears with his thumb, trying to be soothing, even though his words did not help at all. She's crying even harder now.

"No, Haymitch, he needs to be stopped! Why doesn't someone just... just overthrow him or somethi-"

"How do you think the Games were even thought about 70 years ago? It was BECAUSE of a thought like that. Terrible or not, he won't be stopped." He's not helping again, Effie buries her face in his shoulder and cries.

"The only thing that isn't terrible about this is you. I can't stand the thought that as soon as 23 helpless children are all slaughtered, we'll be a thousand miles apart from each other. I'll have to go a year without you by my side, without you protecting me. I'll be here, in this awful place, and you'll be somewhere drunk in 12." She lifts her head for a moment, then presses her face harder where his neck meets his shoulder. He doesn't smell like liquor for once, he almost smells like... cologne?

"Oh I don't know how I'm gonna spend a year without you, Princess." He teases, but this causes tears. "Hey. Hey, it's okay, just um... uh... 'forget' something in 12 and um get distracted by some weird fashion thing. We'll have a whole week together." Interested by his idea, Effie lifts her head from Haymitch's shoulder. Her eyes and face are bright red and puffy from crying.

"Well, Mr. Abernathy, you can be quite smart sometimes, now can't you?" She smiles up at him, saying this in a very over exaggerated Capitol accent.

"Guess so huh, Princess." He jokes. Effie lets out a giggle, but remembers the situation and sighs.

"This is going to be hard, isn't it? Sneaking around, fooling Snow. Using the Games as an excuse."

"Yeah. But the Games are Snow's excuse to see people suffer. He basically owes us everything." Haymitch kept a straight face. He wasn't joking.

CHAPTER 7

This went on for about four years. They would stay until the end of the Games. Although, they wouldn't watch the Games after their children from 12 are dead. They just liked each others company, being able to spend time together before they were forced back to District 12 and the Capitol. They had to keep their relationship a secret. Effie would forget something in 12, or she would request Haymitch to come help her plan for the next year's Games in the Capitol.

It was the same routine every year until the 74th Hunger Games. Both of them felt different about these tributes, they had a volunteer girl, and a strong looking boy. Both looked about 16, and like 'fighters' as Haymitch would call them. Maybe, just this one year, Haymitch may be right. Maybe they _are_ fighters.

"That was a courageous thing you did, volunteering for your sister like that, Katniss." They sit in the dining compartment of the train eating lunch. Haymitch is gone passed out somewhere.

"I couldn't watch my sister die." Katniss pushes around a stew with dried plums with her fork, trying to avoid eye contact with Peeta and Effie. Effie remembers her brother and how terrible it is to loose someone you love. Then again she looses Haymitch to the Capitol every day. One bottle at a time.

"And what about you, Peeta?" Effie tries to avoid a very awkward silence. "What is your family like?" Peeta has deep blue eyes, nothing like the gray of Haymitch's.

"They own a bakery. I work at it when I'm not in school. My father is a nice man, kindhearted. My mother is, too. Well, not a man, but kindhearted." Effie lets out a maniacal laugh, as if summoning Haymitch. This is the most her children have ever talked in four years, and it was very awkward. "Well, when she's not too involved in work."

Just then Haymitch bursts in. _Oh thank God _Effie thinks _I'm being rescued._ He's drunk, but he made an effort to come join them. Although, she had a feeling he would come, Haymitch never misses a meal. "What did I miss?" He's almost yelling.

"Oh nothing, we're talking about their lives in District 12. Haymitch, maybe you should give them tips on how to get sponsors!" Effie says this last part almost singing. Not yet at the point where she can drop her Capitol side and talk like a normal, not insane person.

"Yeah sure whatever." He sits down just as Effie was getting up, she sits on a couch close to the table, and an Avox takes her plate. "Okay ya gotta make 'em like you. If your not likeable, then your dead. Which do you prefer?"

Soon the children finish their food and are brought to the couch Effie is sitting on fixing her makeup. He shoots her a look, not an angry or annoyed one, but almost 'are you serious?' and 'you look fine'. He hates her makeup, he always tells her she doesn't need it. But that's the Capitol for you. Vanity, vanity, vanity.

"Yeah, but how do I get people to like me?" Peeta asks Haymitch after glancing at Katniss, like he's crazy. _I thought they would know by now I know what I'm doin'._

"Do what you do best. Sing, dance. Kill." Haymitch falls silent. "That's how ya get sponsors." Effie stands up, walking to the doorway, but stopping at the couch Haymitch and Katniss are sitting on. She stands behind them, directly in the middle of the two, and looks down at Haymitch. She loves that he's actually helping, that he's making an effort to help these kids. She walks to the doorway. Just then Haymitch gets up, walking quickly out of the dining compartment. He's beside Effie in the hall on the way to the next compartment.

"Haymitch, whats wrong? Haymitch!" Effie has a very worried tone, she has lost the Capitol accent, as Haymitch lost the color in his face. Haymitch throws up. Everywhere. Effie summons an Avox to carry him to his compartment, but waves her away when she begins cleaning him. _I've done this many times, I don't need an Avox's help._

She unbuttons Haymitch's shirt, takes a warm cloth and begins wiping vomit off of his chest. Effie hates when he passes out, but at least now she knows he's breathing. Effie removes the rest of his shirt, along with his vest, and puts them in a hamper in the bathroom. She puts new pants on him, soft silk pajama bottoms, but no shirt, fearing he may vomit on it.

"Wha- Where am I?" Haymitch awakes from his 'nap', as Effie prefers to call it, passing out sounds fatal to her.

"It's okay, Haymitch. You're in your room, I changed your clothes. You threw up on yourself then fainted." Effie is trying to calm him, but it's not working much. "Go to sleep, it's 2 in the afternoon, you would usually be asleep by now." She kisses him on his cheek and pulls his cover up to his shoulders, making sure he's rolled on his side. She doesn't want him to die from vomit. Effie walks to the door.

"Wait, Eff. Stay." Haymitch is half asleep, his voice is strained.

"But the children-" Effie is cut off by Haymitch.

"Sweetheart, they're fine. Trust me." He waves her over to him.

"Okay." Effie removes her heels and lies down next to Haymitch under the sheet. She wonders where his comforter is. "I'll stay." Effie lies on her side on the left of Haymitch, close to him, and Haymitch puts his arm around her. She always feels safe with him.

Haymitch falls asleep after a few minutes and Effie stays for long enough to take a quick nap while the children talk in the dining car. Quietly, she gets out of his bed, straightens her dress, adjusts her wig, puts her heels back on, and leaves.

CHAPTER 8

It was their last day with Katniss and Peeta. Only Haymitch could give advice to them. Effie had to put on her Capitol mask and play dumb. Effie hated playing dumb. She wanted to give them helpful tips that will keep them alive that she saw in previous Games. She couldn't though, she had to leave that up to Haymitch.

Katniss and Peeta were brought onto the hovercraft. When it took off, Haymitch and Effie hurried back to their room. Effie sits on the couch and Haymitch gets himself a drink.

"Haymitch what are you doing?" Effie peers over the couch and looks at Haymitch curiously. "You never drink during the Games."

"Don't worry, Princess." Haymitch sits on the couch and Effie immediately curls up on his lap. "Its just wine, why? Ya wanna glass?"

"Actually, I would." Effie looks up at him.

"Here have mine." Haymitch laughs handing Effie the glass of blood-red liquid and kisses her forehead.

"Oh why thank you ever so kindly, Mr. Abernathy." Effie says with an obnoxious Capitol accent and sips the wine. They sit a while and wait for the countdown to start. "What did you tell them to do? How are they going to survive the Cornucopia?"

"They aren't. They're gonna run from it. Hopefully far enough from it so there's no Careers after them."

"Yes, but what happens if Katniss sees a bow, or Peeta gets distracted by... I don't know bread or something." Effie laughs, looking up at Haymitch.

"They're just gonna have to avoid the temptation. They're gonna have to do it to live." The room falls silent for a moment after Haymitch says that.

The countdown starts and Haymitch puts a reassuring arm around Effie and kisses her.

5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Haymitch's arm tightens around Effie when Katniss runs for a bag and has to fight off the girl from 2, and Peeta runs directly into the woods. "What is she thinking? She has to be out of her mind!" Haymitch is yelling at the television now.

"She's okay now. She's fine, Haymitch. She's in the woods. She's safe. So is Peeta. They're fine. Everything's okay." Effie calms him down, handing him the half-filled glass of wine.

"Great! I'm gonna have to deal with this the entire time." He's released Effie and is now pointing at the television, yelling. "Can't there be one. Just ONE. Worry free Games ever?" Haymitch throws the glass and Effie winces.

"You? Dealing with her? Trust me, it's much worse to have to deal with you!" Effie yells, frustrated at Haymitch's disobedience. He stomps out of the the room, but Effie doesn't follow. Someone has to watch the children.

After Katniss has made it deep into the woods and finds a tree, and Peeta teams up with the Careers, Effie finds Haymitch in his room with a bottle of whiskey. "They're fine. Both of them, they're both safe. Will you come back now." Effie is standing in his room, her back against the door looking at Haymitch sitting on his bed sipping the alcohol from the bottle.

"Yeah." Haymitch replies, getting up off of the bed. "I guess this is what it feels like to be winners."

"I guess so." Effie laughs, Haymitch can tell it isn't sincere. Haymitch grabs Effie's hands and kisses her cheek as they stand in the doorway facing each other. "You're so sure about winning this year. I just love that."

"Well, not every year that we get a volunteer, or a love story, now is it, Princess." They walk through the hallway.

"It's been so long, we need winners." Effie nudges him with her hip playfully. He's not used to the teasing, it's always the other way around.

"New winners means new mentors once I'm gone, and with my... 'lifestyle'... its not too far into the future." Haymitch's face looks serious, he's not joking. Effie's eyes well up with tears.

"Don't say that. I need you. I love you, Haymitch." Effie falls to the couch in tears, Haymitch sits next to her, taking her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Okay. I love you too, Effie." A tear rolls down Haymitch's face. "I'll always love you, Effie. And I'll never leave you. Ever."

CHAPTER 9

The cannon goes off. It is announced that there can only be one winner. Just then, Katniss and Peeta try to commit suicide. Effie and Haymitch stand in front of the television. As Katniss and Peeta hold the berries up to their mouths, Effie covers her mouth with both of her hands and Haymitch takes a large gulp of liquor. It is then announced that there will be two winners. Effie and Haymitch stand in shock.

"They're gonna think of this as a sign of rebellion. They're gonna start an uprising in Twelve! What are they thinki-" Haymitch finally speaks up, but Effie turns and cuts him off with a kiss. Haymitch puts his arms around Effie, and she pulls away from the kiss with a smile, and Haymitch drops the bottle of liquor on the ground.

"They did it. You were right. Enough yelling, celebrate, you were _right_, well for once." Effie grabs Haymitch's hands.

"Wow. That's weird, it's not you who's right for once."

"It's a feeling I may have to get used to." Effie smiles, looking at her bare feet, covered slightly by an orange silk night gown. She hadn't gotten changed, she hasn't put on makeup. Another weird feeling for Effie, but welcomed because she is in the presence of Haymitch. She notices the shattered glass bottle on the hardwood floor, with the puddle of brown liquid surrounding it.

"Haymitch! Why would you drop a _glass_ on the floor? That is mahogany, Haymitch!" Effie looks in horror at the shards of glass.

"I'll clean it, Eff." Haymitch laughs, getting a napkin from the dining room, and a broom from a closet.

"Thank you." Effie sits on the couch. "What if- if the districts do start rebellions? What would... happen?"

"Don't worry about it, Effie." Haymitch disposes the glass and the dirty napkins and walks over to the couch, stands over Effie and kisses the top of her head. The stubble from his beard getting stuck in a few stands of her golden hair. "Let me worry about it."

"Yes, I know. And I will. But, what would happen? You would surely be arrested! They might think you planned all of this! And then what?" Effie is kneeling on the couch facing Haymitch and yelling at him. "They'll kill you because Katniss wanted to keep Peeta alive and because Peeta loves Katniss!"

"That's... that's perfect, Effie. They did it out of love. See, when you're not playin' Capitol Effie you're pretty smart." He smiles at her.

"Smarter than you." She laughs sitting back down, Haymitch walking over to sit with her with a glass in his hand.

"Only water." Haymitch kisses Effie. "I can't believe we did it."

"I just hope we can still keep this act going long enough." Effie says, resting her head on Haymitch's shoulder.

"Yeah. Me too." He puts his hand on Effie's knee. "We just need to play off the whole 'love birds' thing with those two. If we can get along so can they." Haymitch laughs and Effie playfully sits up straight and slaps his shoulder, and laughs.

"We should probably get ready to meet them at the land site for the hovercraft" Effie gets up and begins walking to the bathroom to shower.

"Yeah." Haymitch gets up and walks into his room, throwing on a plain white button down shirt, a vest, khaki pants, a black tie, and walks over to the bathroom. He opens the door to find Effie in a towel, turning the shower knobs until they're at a perfect temperature.

"Haymitch, manners!" Effie stands on her toes and kisses Haymitch. He's so much taller than she is, especially when she's not wearing her heels. "Really we have to get ready its going to be a b-"

"Big, big, big day!" Haymitch mimics the Capitol accent, laughs and kisses Effie again. "You're right sweetheart. But I'm ready when you are." Haymitch barely moved his head away from Effie's, who is still standing tip-toe with her arms wrapped around him, and this time it is Effie that leans in and kisses him.

They're late. But not too late. Katniss and Peeta were still in medical care. He lost a leg. She's fine, just some scratches, cuts, bruises, and a burn. They can't see them yet though. Effie regrets hurrying now, it usually takes a while to 'repair' the victor. Or in this case victors. Haymitch looks around to make sure no one is there, no cameras, no Avoxes.

"I still can't believe we did it." Haymitch grabs Effie's hands. "I mean, _us_. Twelve won."

"I know! It's so exciting, I'm just hoping they don't promote me. It will be even harder to sneak around with you then." Effie looks down at her long, plastic, pink nails.

"Eh, you'll screw something up." He jokes, kissing her cheek quickly. Just after they finish laughing, a doctor comes in to tell them what's happened to Peeta.

"Unhand me you drunken fool!" Effie digs her nails into his hands, insisting for him to play along. "Ugh! Every year!" She rips her hands away, crossing them when she gets them back. Effie gives Haymitch a looks as if to say sorry, but he's too busy acting drunk, trying to kiss the doctor. Although the doctor is male.

"He will loose his leg, the cut was to severe. We're giving him a prosthetic one. Other than that he will be fine. So will the girl." The doctor says to a scowling Effie, shaking Haymitch off of his arm and then turns to leave.

"Thank you." Effie calls before the door closes, she turns to Haymitch and frowns at him. "That was close. Far too close, you know we can't be public about any of this."

"I'm sorry. Caught up in the heat of the moment I guess." He smiles at her. "We fooled him though didn't we. And no need to worry, if he spreads the word about what just happened, the Capitol might think I'm gay."

"That's physically impossible. If you cleaned yourself up a bit, you would have all of the ladies." Effie laughs, fixing his tie. She loves teasing him, it was easy for her, there is a lot the he gets defensive about.

"Yeah okay, I'm lucky if I have one Capitol girl." Haymitch messes with a curl on Effie's wig and she immediately pulls out a compact mirror and fixes the imperfection Haymitch caused. "Oh wait I do."

"Too far, Haymitch." Effie says smiling into her mirror, still trying to fix the curl. "Besides you don't know who may be listening to you. You've said it before..." She stops herself and says the last part louder, for anyone listening "...you pitiful drunk." Effie closes the mirror and walks by him, brushing her left hip against him and turns. "Well, come on."

"Where are you gonna take me now, Trinket? A stupid Capitol party... Oh how about a fashion show?" Haymitch links arms with Effie and laughs.

"To get a drink." Effie looks at Haymitch and kisses his cheek, then wiping off the metallic silver and gold lipstick, similar to the kind she wore when she first met Haymitch, she obviously planned this to be sentimental, that was left behind in his stubble with a smile. "Not water. A 'Haymitch Abernathy' drink."

They laugh as they walk out of the care center and half a block down the road to a small bar. As soon as they enter, they are applauded. Their tributes won, after all.

"What do you want?" Haymitch asks Effie after releasing her arm.

"Excuse me?" Effie thought Haymitch was being rude, then realized he was asking what she wanted to order.

"For a drink."

"Yes. Yes I know."

"Wow, Trinket. Not used to this much attention, huh?" He begins to walk to the bar. "Go find us a seat." He comes back to Effie with a strange smelling liquid. "Vodka." Haymitch says taking a sip.

"Wow, Abernathy. Not used to it, huh?" Effie laughs at Haymitch's face when he goes to swallow the liquid, Effie takes a sip with no problem and smiles. "Been a while since you've drank it. I don't blame you."

"I do it for you, ya know. I don't drink for you."

"Is that a compliment? A compliment coming from Haymitch Abernathy's mouth? Yes, it has been a while since-" Haymitch cuts Effie's teasing off.

"I'm serious, Eff." Haymitch grabs Effie's hand. "Okay you said _a_ drink. Come on. The kids are waiting." Effie downs her drink and slides out of the booth stumbling. "I gotcha, it's okay." Haymitch steadies Effie by putting his arm around her waist and grabbing her hand. No one thinks much of this, other than that Haymitch Abernathy, the drunken mentor from 12, may actually have a heart or is just drunk again.

"Why do you not drink for me?"

"So I can keep you safe. And if I'm gonna keep you safe on this victory tour, I'm never gonna drink again." They laugh, it was obviously a joke, Haymitch needs his liquor like Effie needs her wigs and makeup and Capitol clothes.

"Well, we will deal with the tour in a few months." Effie says with a laugh. "I just wish you could stay in the Capitol with me all the time, or I can come live in District 12 with you."

"You couldn't survive a week in 12. We'll see each other soon enough." Haymitch laughs. "Not soon enough, but we'll see each other."

"I'm going to miss you so much Haymitch." Effie's voice cracks, she looses the Capitol accent halfway though his name, no one's around to hear it though.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Eff." Haymitch helps her up the steps into the care center. "These kids are gonna miss you, too."

"You know, for being a 'clever' victor, you're a terrible liar." Effie laughs and falls at the top step, bringing Haymitch down with her, she doesn't bother getting up and forgets about the lavender skirt she wears so she sits down. "I'm so drunk. The tables have turned, Mr. Abernathy."

"God, Trinket. Go take a nap, you're not drunk. You had one glass."

"I'm fine. These kids think I'm insane anyway, it doesn't matter." Effie gets up and heads into the care center, Haymitch sighs and follows.

Time to take care of their surviving children.


End file.
